Suizid
by AllegroAssai
Summary: Harry Potter sucht nach dem Krieg unseren Tränkemeister auf und muss herausfinden, dass er vielleicht nicht jeden retten kann. Für Seraphin.
1. Introitus

_**He**__** not busy being born is busy dying.**_

(Bob Dylan)

Harry Potter war ein gewöhnlicher Mann. Er hatte eine Frau, zwei Kinder, wohnte in London und trank jeden Morgen eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch. Wenn man ihn ansah, fielen zuerst die leuchtenden, grünen Augen auf. Es waren nicht unbedingt die Form oder die Farbe die so sehr hervorstachen, nein. Es war die Tatsache, dass man sofort merkte, dass diese Augen zuviel gesehen hatten. Diese Augen hatten den Tod seiner Mutter gesehen. Diese Augen hatten jahrelang in einer Besenkammer in die Dunkelheit gestarrt. Sie hatten auch Riesen gesehen, Zauberer, Freunde, Sterbende, Feinde, Leichen. Sie gehörten zu einem jungen Mann, der den mächtigsten Zauberer Großbritanniens besiegt hatte. Und diese Augen waren auch einer der Gründe, warum der junge Zauberer überhaupt noch lebte. Ein Grund für Potters Verbleiben war Severus Snape, ein Zauberer der so schwere Fehler begangen hatte, daß er versehentlich die einzige Person, die ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war, getötet hatte. Und das war Harrys Mutter, Lily. Nachdem der dunkle Zauberer Voldemort besiegt worden war, gab es für Harry nur einen Weg. Überwinden. Er mußte über die Tode hinwegkommen, einen Sinn darin finden, dass Dennis Creevey nicht mehr sprach, dass der kleine Teddy als Waise aufwuchs, dass George Weasley eine Hälfte seines Selbst verloren hatte.

Und dass all das richtig gewesen war, und noch wichtiger, unvermeidbar.

Harry Potter hatte Snape zehn Jahre lang nicht gesehen. Zehn Jahre. Natürlich waren alle Versuche, den dunklen Tränkemeister in Weise zu kontaktieren irgendwie halbherzig gewesen, und dennoch. Harry hatte ihm geeult, er hatte versucht, ihn zu besuchen, einmal stand er sogar vor dessen Tür. Trotzdem. Zehn Jahre waren vergangen und es war Harry nicht einmal geglückt, ihn zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Snape war Tränkemeister für St Mungos und lebte immer noch in Spinners End, diese Tatsache schien Harry vollkommen wahnsinnig. Er selbst hatte versucht, alles Dunkle, alles Böse, alles Widerwärtige, alles Unberechenbare, kurzum, alles Bedrohliche hinter sich zu lassen. Harry lebte jeden Tag bewusst, genoss jeden Augenblick. Wenn er über seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft nachdachte, fühlte er sich so erleichtert, dass ihm schwindlig wurde. Und genau dieses Gefühl hielt er fest, immer eng an seinem Herzen.

Snape auf der anderen Seite, schien keinen Neustart zu wollen, Harry hatte jedenfalls nichts dergleichen gehört, er wusste jedoch, dass _McGonagall_und Dumbledore sich ständig um ihn sorgten und auch sie keinen Kontakt aufbauen konnten.

Harrys Blick schweifte auf die dunkle Couch, auf der Ginny lag und schlief. James verbrachte den Nachmittag mit seinen Großeltern und Al… Harry lächelte gedankenverloren als er das kleine Gesicht ansah. Al war an Ginnys Brust eingeschlafen und räkelte sich nun wohlig. Harry hob ihn behutsam hoch und wickelte ihn in seine kleine Decke. Etwas regte sich in ihm als er in die drei Wochen alten, smaragdgrünen Augen sah. Harry schauderte und versuchte das Gefühl von sich zu schieben es war zu lange her. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, doch an mentaler Disziplin hatte es ihm schon immer gefehlt. Das Gefühl überwältigte ihn und zum ersten Mal seit über zehn Jahren ließ er sich von ihm leiten. Es war eine Mischung aus gedankenloser Entschlossenheit, Bauchgefühl und magischer Fremdbestimmtheit.

Harry atmete tief ein, seufzte, erhob sich. Er versah seinen Umgang mit einem Wärmezauber und warf ihn über sich und Albus. Nur das kleine Gesicht war frei und es blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Dann trat er hinaus in den eiskalten, dunklen Nachmittag und Apparierte direkt vor Snapes Tür. Harry sah sich kurz um, bevor er klopfte. Diese Straße allein erklärte einen großen Teil von Severus Snapes Bitterkeit, vielleicht entschuldigte sie sie sogar. Sie war düster und windig. Die meisten Häuser hier fielen auseinander, lagen viel zu eng beieinander und zerbrochene Scheiben waren notdürftig mit Pappe repariert worden. Jemand im gegenüberliegenden Haus brüllte ein heiser klingendes Kind an. Eine taumelnde Gestalt bewegte sich in die andere Richtung und sang ein unzusammenhängendes Lied. Der Schnee war grau, niemand hatte die Straße oder den Fußweg geräumt, es war verdammt glatt und Harry hatte Probleme, sich aufrecht zu halten. Apparieren war niemals seine bevorzugte Art der Fortbewegung gewesen, doch er flog niemals einen Besen mit seinen Kindern, zu gefährlich.

Harry klopfte etwas zögerlich an der Tür, er wusste nicht recht, was ihn erwarten würde, schließlich hatte er Snape seit zehn Jahren nicht gesehen. Die Tür war zersplittert und der Knauf war fast komplett durchgerostet. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich etwas in dem hoffnungslosen Haus vor ihm regte, in der Zwischenzeit war der betrunkene Sänger zu Boden gegangen und fluchte lauthals.

Dann stand Snape vor ihm und Harry hatte einige Mühe, nicht zurückzuweichen, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als er in die zornigen, blitzenden Augen starrte. Snape hatte sich kaum verändert, er hatte etwas an Gewicht verloren und um die schwarzen Augen hatten sich neue Falten gebildet, doch er hatte nichts von seinem einschüchternden Wesen eingebüßt. Die Tür knallte so laut zu, dass Harry nun doch zusammenzuckte und Albus quiekte überrascht.

Der Betrunkene hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, wieder auf beiden Beinen zu stehen und torkelte nun in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich habe ein Neugeborenes hier. Albus Severus."

Es dauerte eine zweite kleine Ewigkeit bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete.

Snape stand dort, mit verschränkten Armen und funkelte Harry abschätzig an.

„Was in Merlins Namen tun Sie hier, Potter?" donnerte er.

„Äh, also… naja… es schneit", stotterte Harry und blickte an Snape vorbei in das kleine Haus.

Snapes Augen verengten sich und er schüttelte den Kopf. Und dennoch öffnete er die Tür ein wenig weiter und Harry schob sich an ihm vorbei. Er bemerkte den sauren Whiskeygeruch, der von dem Zauberer ausging, kommentierte ihn jedoch nicht.

„Ihre Wortgewandtheit erstaunt mich immer wieder, Potter."

Aus Snapes Mund klang sein Name wie ein Fluch, doch Harry nahm ihm das nicht übel. Er setzte sich auf die abgenutzte Couch und zog seinen schwarzen Umhang aus. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte, und er hatte auch keine Lust auf einen neuerlichen Anstarrwettbewerb, also saß er einfach da und rieb seine Hände. Snapes Blick klebte an Al. Harry hatte sich das alles anders vorgestellt.

Vielleicht sollte er mit etwas Smalltalk beginnen? Die Stille war zäh und bleiern, nicht einmal Al wollte sie durchbrechen.

„Ähm… wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Harry und sah sich ein wenig mehr um. Nichts passte zusammen und es roch nach Staub und Whiskey. Zwei paar grüne Augen sahen sich neugierig in dem Haus um. Keiner der Sofas passte zum anderen, die übervollen Bücherregale passten auch nicht zueinander. In der kleinen Küche, die sich an das Wohnzimmer anschloss, standen zwei komplett verschiedene Stühle, die wiederum so gar nicht zu dem wackeligen Spanholztisch passen wollten. Alles in allem sah alles zusammengewürfelt und ja… irgendwie… es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry das richtige Wort einfiel. Lieblos. Dies war ganz offensichtlich das Haus eines Mannes, der sich nicht mochte. Es war kühl, es zog, es war in einer furchtbaren Gegend, es war armselig eingerichtet und geschmacklos.

Snape schien Harrys Frage vor allem absurd zu finden. Er musterte ihn kritisch und befand dann, dass Harry keine Antwort wert war.

Dann genehmigte er sich noch einen Whiskey. Das unangenehme Schweigen schien ihn so gar nicht zu stören.

„Sind Sie wirklich gekommen, um sich nach meinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen? Welchem Zweck dient denn dieser ‚Überraschungsbesuch' wirklich?"

Harry wusste darauf auch nichts zu antworten. Warum war er eigentlich gekommen?

„Sie sind betrunken!" stellte Harry besorgt fest. Snape hob die Augenbrauen. Snape verzog den Mund, als hätte Harry etwas unendlich Dummes und allzu Offensichtliches gesagt, dann rieb er sich die Stirn. Er sah überhaupt nicht gesund aus.

Al gab ein unglückliches kleines Geräusch von sich und öffnete wieder die Augen. Er drehte sich zu Snape und musterte ihn, ganz ohne Misstrauen, ganz ohne Hass oder Furcht oder Trotz. Der dunkle Zauberer schien das nicht auszuhalten, und ein höchst unangenehmer Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinunter, dickflüssig, wie kalter Pudding.

„Raus!" donnerte Snape plötzlich und Harry zuckte zusammen. „Raus hier, Potter. Sofort!"

Diese Augen schienen Snape dermaßen aus der Fassung zu bringen, dass Harry ganz froh war, als Al sie schloss und anfing, leise zu wimmern. Es war jetzt ein Vierteljahrhundert her, seit Lily Potter gestorben war. Es war Snapes Schuld gewesen, natürlich nicht direkt, doch Harry fühlte keinen Zorn mehr. Diese unbändige Wut, die er als Junge oft gespürt hatte, war mit Voldemort gestorben und Harry fragte sich manchmal, welche Eigenschaften, welche Emotionen wirklich seine eigenen gewesen waren. Seit der großen Schlacht war er sanftmütiger geworden, überlegter und weniger hitzköpfig. Er spürte kaum Wut oder Hass, nicht einmal auf Voldemort selbst. Und Lilys Augen sollten nicht mehr diese Wirkung auf den Tränkemeister haben.

„Du wirst zerbrechen, wenn du so weitermachst", sagte Harry leise. Dass er vom Sie zum Du gewechselt war, fiel ihm gar nicht auf. Snape hielt inne und bedachte Harry mit einem Blick, der so intensiv war, dass Harry vergaß, zu atmen. In den tiefschwarzen, blitzenden Augen stand Überraschung und Verletztheit, Verwirrtheit und Beunruhigung und auch etwas Endgültiges, dass Harry gar nicht gefiel.

„Die Welt zerbricht jeden, und nachher sind viele an den gebrochenen Stellen stark."


	2. Confirmatio

„_**Die Gewalt ist das letzte Versteck der menschlichen Inkompetenz."**_

(Isaac Asimov)

An diesem Abend fand Harry keine Ruhe. Nichts wollte ihm gelingen, er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren, das Haus war zu laut und seine Gedanken noch lauter. Hermine und Ron waren zu Besuch, samt Kinderschar. Diese war irgendwann erschöpft auf der großen Couch eingeschlafen und Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry saßen noch am Esstisch und aßen Schokoladenpudding. Ginny machte Tee für alle und Hermine, der nie etwas entging, betrachtete Harry aufmerksam.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie, offensichtlich um einen beiläufigen Ton bemüht. Hermine sah Harry immer an, wenn etwas nicht stimmt, manchmal war er ihr dafür dankbar, doch heute eher nicht. Er nippte nachdenklich an seinem Tee.

„…an den gebrochenen Stellen stark", murmelte er und sah Hermine fragend an, als ob es sich um ein Rätsel handelte.

„Shakespeare?" fragte Ron und guckte fragend in die Runde.

„Hemingway", antwortete Hermine prompt und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er hat sich erschossen."

Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. „Scheiße", hustete er und stand auf. Dieses seltsame, unbezwingbare unter den Umständen gar nicht angenehme Gefühl schlich sich wieder an.

„Scheiße." Sagte er noch einmal und spürte nun, dass er von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. „Ich glaube, ich muss mal frische Luft schnappen. Mir ist schlecht."

Harry trat in die kalte Nacht hinaus und atmete tief ein, in der Hoffnung, einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Draußen war es genauso neblig wie in seinem Kopf. Er warf seinen Tarnumhang über (Hermine hatte ihn magisch vergrößert, so dass Harry sich ungesehen bewegen konnte).

Er wusste genau, wo er hingehen musste, in weniger als einer Sekunde stand er vor Spinners End. Das Apparieren war seinem Magen nicht gerade gut bekommen, er hatte Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten. Etwas stimmte nicht, und als Harry sah, dass Snape noch nicht einmal die Tür geschlossen hatte. Dann bemerkte er, dass er rannte und dass sein Herz laut und schnell in seiner Brust hämmerte. Er war immer noch unsichtbar, als er den ungestrichenen Flur betrat und erleichtert feststellte, dass Snape noch lebte. Zumindest atmete er. Irgendwie schien der Moment ein privater zu sein, so jedenfalls kam es Harry vor, auch wenn nicht sofort klar wurde, warum. Er hatte seine Position in dem Sessel seit Harrys ‚Rauswurf' nicht verlassen, nur seine Körpersprache hatte sich verändert. Auch die Whiskeyflasche war etwas leerer als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach von Resignation, bar jeglicher Hoffnung. Dann vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen und seufzte. Harry hielt den Atem an, irgendwie erinnerte ihn diese Situation an damals, vor hundert Jahren, als er unerlaubt in Snapes Erinnerungen eingedrungen war. Harry stand festgefroren im Flur und beobachtete das Geschehen wie eine Denkariumsszene.

Dann hob Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand. Violettes Licht flog direkt auf ihn zu und um ein Haar hätte es ihn getroffen, doch er konnte noch schnell genug ausweichen. Die Tür hinter ihm schlug zu. Dann wurde der lange schwarze Zauberstab des dunklen Zauberers auf eine Einheit gerichtet, die Harry ein wenig an Dudleys Playstation erinnerte. Ein Orchester begann eine Melodie zu spielen, die so schön war, dass Harry sich hinsetzen musste. Das ging natürlich nicht. Harry hatte eigentlich noch nie zuvor klassische Musik gehört.

Er beobachtete, wie Snape eine Anzahl von Zaubertrankzutaten und Phiolen auf dem Tisch platzierte, peinlich genau geordnet. Harry erkannte Affodilwurzeln, Kartoffelbauchpilz, Knarlkiele, Wermut und Mondstein. Da waren ein paar Ysopblüten, und ein Pilz, den Harry nicht sofort zuordnen konnte. Die Musik hallte laut durch das schäbige Haus und der Tränkemeister sah nicht mehr ganz so verstört aus. Irgendwann, Harrys Beine waren mittlerweile fast taub, war der Trank fertig. Harry wollte sich gern unbemerkt wieder hinausschleichen, doch das war ja nun nicht möglich. Dann sah er, wie Snape das Gebräu in einem Zug austrank. Und erst Sekunden später fiel Harry wieder ein, was das da für ein Pilz war. Riesenrötling. Hochgiftig.

Er warf den Umgang ab, stolperte darüber und fand sich kurz darauf gewaltsam gegen die Wand hinter ihm gepinnt. Ein Haken bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken. Er hatte vergessen, wie exzellent Snapes Reflexe waren. Snapes kalte, lange Hand schlang sich um Harrys Kragen, ihm blieb fast die Luft weg. Als Harry in die schwarzen, tödlich funkelnden Augen starrte, war er sich auch nicht mehr so sicher, ob Snape nicht vielleicht so sehr zudrücken würde, dass Harry gar nicht mehr atmen konnte.

„Was willst du hier, Potter?" schnarrte er wütend, seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.

„Arrgghhh", brachte Harry mühsam zustande. Der Griff lockerte sich etwas.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht", antwortete Harry ehrlich. Es hatte keinen Zweck, Snape anzulügen.

„D-d-der Trank dort… Der Pilz ist giftig", stotterte er außerdem idiotisch.

Snapes Griff lockerte sich wieder ein wenig und, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte ein hohles, blechernes Lachen, bar jeden Humors. Harry hatte Angst.

„Hochgiftig, Potter. Er wirkt innerhalb von sechzig Minuten. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, diese mit _irgendwem_ zu teilen, schon gar nicht mit jemandem, der James Potters Gesicht trägt.

„Und Lilys Augen…", flüsterte Harry und wünschte sich so sehr, losgelassen zu werden. Der Griff lockerte sich noch mehr und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es nicht, als würde Snape ihm die Luft abdrücken, sondern als hielte er sich an Harry fest.

„Und Lilys Augen", wiederholte er dann und bedachte Harry mit einem durchdringenden, warnenden Blick.

Dann traf ihn Realität Harry wie eine Faust in der Magengrube. Sechzig Minuten.

„Gibt es ein Gegengift?" fragte er ungläubig.

Snapes Verneinung war dermaßen überlegen und überzeugend, dass Harry keinerlei Zweifel an dieser Aussage hatte.

„Raus hier, Potter!" verlange Snape nun, das zweite Mal an diesem Abend. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

Er hatte es geschafft, seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen, doch er kam nicht dazu, Snape zu entwaffnen. Der ehemalige Todesser war wieder einmal schneller.

Snapes rechte Faust traf ihn überraschend am Kinn und Harrys Kopf schlug gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Er sah Snape jetzt doppelt, kein schöner Anblick, doch er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wo der echte Snape gestanden hatte und holte aus. Der ältere Mann hatte das wohl nicht erwartet, vielleicht ließen ihn seine Sinne auch jetzt schon im Stich. Und Harry hatte in den letzten Jahren gelernt, sich auf alle möglichen Arten zu verteidigen. Kurz darauf saß Snape am Boden, mit blutender Nase und Veilchen und krümmte sich.

Sechzig Minuten.


	3. Conclusio

_Strike another match, go start anew, and it's all over now, Baby Blue_

Bob Dylan

Harry entsann sich nun doch der Eigenschaften dieses Trankes. Eigentlich wurde dieser für unheilbar kranke Zauberer gebraut, er sollte die letzten Minuten der Agonie erträglicher machen. Er ging sofort ins Blut, konnte noch nicht einmal erbrochen werden. Bezoare halfen auch nicht. Veritaserum und eben dieser Trank, auch das flüssige Ende genannt, waren gegen Bezoare resistent.

„Warum?" fragte Harry fast anklagend. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war fast entspannt, er wischte sich das Blut von der Nase und stand auf.

„Du hast schon immer sehr dumme Fragen gestellt, Potter", antwortete Snape in einem Ton gutmütigen Mitleids. „Es war vor allem die Dummheit, die mich so sehr in Rage versetzte." Er hielt inne und genehmigte sich noch einen Whiskey. Er schien mit der Welt vollkommen im Reinen zu sein.

„Selbstmord ist doch keine Lösung", versuchte Harry es nun, obwohl es schon zu spät war.

„Ach nein? Woher weißt das? Hast du es schon probiert?"

Ja, hatte er. Aber das war damals anders gewesen, er war nur Dumbledores Weg gefolgt. Doch auch davor hätte man einige seiner Unterfangen getrost als Suizidversuch interpretieren können.

„Ich finde Sarkasmus so selten überzeugend", antwortete Harry und musste sich beherrschen, nicht gegen irgendetwas zu treten. Am besten gegen Snapes Schienbein.

„Also wenn ich da an meine Mutter denke…" Snape warf Harry einen prüfenden Blick zu bevor er fortfuhr und sprach dann mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape überhaupt eine Mutter gehabt hatte, kam Harry doch sehr befremdlich vor. „Die Entscheidung, ihr jämmerliches Leben zu beenden war wahrscheinlich die beste, die sie jemals getroffen hat."

Harry kratzte sich die Stirn und wusste auch nichts so recht zu erwidern.

Snape bot ihm einen Whiskey an. Die Geste erinnerte ihn an Zitronenbonbons, doch akzeptierte er das Glas mehr oder weniger dankbar und trank es in einem Zug leer. Der Whiskey brannte heiß in seinem Hals und lag dann warm in seinem Magen. Erst bekämpfte er einen Würgereiz, doch dann überkam ihn ein überraschend angenehmes, befriedigendes Gefühl.

Er schwankte kurz und musste sich setzen, hielt das Glas dennoch in Snapes Richtung. Der füllte es wieder auf.

Irgendwann hatte Harry die brillante Idee, rauszugehen. Wer wollte schon in einem solchen Haus zugrunde gehen? Es gab wahrscheinlich kaum eine gute Erinnerung hier für den dunklen Zauberer dort vor ihm. Dieser starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

Wenige Minuten später fanden sie sich in der windigen Straße wieder. Snapes Gang war unsicher und Harry redete sich ein, dass das am Whiskey lag. Einmal musste er ihn sogar festhalten, sonst wäre er flach auf der Nase gelandet. Harry drehte sich um, um die Stolperstelle zu begutachten, doch da war nichts. Ein nüchterner Snape wäre niemals mit Harry irgendwo hingegangen, dessen war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, aber er war froh, daß Snape keinen Widerstand leistete.

„Wir kommen alle, alle in den Himmel", sang ein Betrunkener am Ende der Straße.

Snape seufzte.

Harry befand, dass er fit genug für das Apparieren war. Doch sein Ziel war nicht St Mungos. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape sich mit einem Trank das Leben nehmen würde, für den man in allerletzter Minute ein Gegengift brauen konnte war etwa genauso absurd, wie Snapes Tod durch Schlangengift vor zehn Jahren.

Er nahm den Arm des älteren Mannes, hob seinen Zauberstab und Apparierte. Eine Sekunde später fanden sich beide Männer auf Knien wieder. Würgend.

„Urgh", entfuhr es Harry, als er aufstand. Snape kam nicht allein hoch.

Verdammt.

Sie waren an einem Strand im Norden Englands, Harry war das letzte Mal hier gewesen kurz nachdem Ron sich damals aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Harry hatte ihm immer sofort verziehen für diese ‚Aussetzer' die er damals hatte, denn er fand es so sehr erstaunlich, dass jemand überhaupt auf seiner Seite war. Noch heute empfand er eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für Ron und Hermine.

Wenn er ihre Tränen und die Enge des Zeltes nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, war er hier an diesen Strand gekommen. Er war klein und durch die Lage recht abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt. Eine Reihe von Felsen führte auf das Meer und wenn man auf dem letzten saß, konnte man nicht gesehen werden.

„Los" sagte er und machte sich auf den Weg. Er beobachtete Snapes unsicheren Gang aus dem Augenwinkel, immer bereit, ihn aufzufangen. Snape schien das nicht wirklich zu stören, sein Verhalten erinnerte ihn etwas an das von Dumbledore kurz vor seinem Tod. Die Ruhe selbst.

Der Felsen war groß und glatt, er bot genug Platz für zwei Personen. Die Nacht war jetzt klar und kühl. Harry versah den Felsen mit einem Wärmezauber und setzte sich, Snape tat es ihm nach, peinlich darauf bedacht, die Flasche nicht zu zerbrechen.

Eine Weile saßen sie nun dort, schweigend und Harry musterte Snape ganz offen. Er sah grau aus und seine rechte Hand zitterte, als er die Whiskeyflasche zu seinen blutleeren Lippen führte.

„Tut es weh?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an den Felsblock hinter ihm. Diese unerwartete Einwilligung in Harrys ‚Plan' lag wohl weniger an Snapes neu gefundener Sympathie für den jungen Mann, sondern eher an der Erschöpfung, die man ihm deutlich ansah. Er atmete schwer, angestrengt und Harry machte sich Sorgen. Das Meer rauschte angenehm und das Wasser schwappte gegen die Steine. Es war kühl, aber nicht kalt und der Stein war immer noch warm.

„Erzähl mir von Lily", verlangte Harry unvermittelt. Er wollte sich einreden, dass sein Verlangen, etwas mehr über seine Mutter zu hören nicht der Grund war, warum er hier blieb, warum er sich dazu entschieden hatte, die letzte Stunde mit diesem Mann zu verbringen. Irgendwie war Harry von sich selbst enttäuscht, als das nicht funktionierte. Ja, vielleicht war er wegen Lily hier. Ein Schweigen breitete sich aus, nicht unbedingt unangenehm, doch Harry hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Snape mit ihm reden würde. Der murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, Harry konnte es nicht verstehen. Dann atmete der Mann tief ein und genehmigte sich noch mehr Whiskey.

„Warum sie sich überhaupt mit mir abgegeben hat, begriffen habe ich das nie." Etwas Unendlich Weiches lag in seiner Stimme und Harry sah überrascht auf.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche, würgte wieder und gab sie dann Snape. Er akzeptierte, das Gesicht bitter und verzerrt.

Sein Akzent hörte sich anders an, weniger formal und eher nordenglisch.

„Selbst das Gesinde, zu dem ich gehörte hat einen großen Bogen um mich gemacht. Da war etwas an mir, was sich nicht zu vertragen schien mit ihrer Vorstellung vom Menschen. Wie ein Aussätziger bin ich gewesen und schließlich war es mir auch egal. Doch wenn mir einer zu nahe kam, dann konnte ich zuschlagen bis er Zähne spuckte. Ich war ein elender Einzelgänger, schon als Kind gab es nichts anderes für mich."

Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, diese war nun leer und Snape warf sie ins Meer. Sie platschte in die schwarzen Wogen, nicht besonders weit von dem Felsen entfernt auf dem beide saßen. Seine Kräfte verließen ihn langsam. Und doch redete er weiter, es erinnerte Harry ein wenig an damals, als er Harry seine intimsten Erinnerungen mehr oder weniger freiwillig, vermachte. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich sehr elend.

„Mein Vater war Trinker", fuhr Snape leise fort und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das schwarze Haar, während sein Blick auf der Flasche lag, die immer wieder gegen den Felsen schepperte.

„Und meine Mutter durfte nicht zaubern, er hat sie verprügelt, vor meinen Augen. Sie war sehr krank, hat immer Dinge gehört, die sonst niemand gehört hat. Das Ministerium hat ihr den Zauberstab genommen. Ich sehe genau wie er aus, mit meiner Visage und diesen furchtbaren Haaren. Und man hat es mir immer hinterher gebrüllt, auf der Straße, das ganze Gift und Gerede…"

Er hielt inne. Mitten im Satz. Harry sah auf.

„Da lernt man sich wehren, weißt du." Harry bezweifelte, dass er überhaupt gemeint war, der Monolog schien so gar nicht für ihn gedacht.

„Da helfen keine feinen Reden. Und trotzdem habe ich mich kaum auf die Straße getraut, so sehr habe ich mich geschämt für meinen Vater. Am schlimmsten war es, wenn ich aus dem Laden Schnaps holen und zu dem Verkäufer sagen musste: ‚Schreiben Sie's bitte an, ja?' Und dann die Leute im Laden, und das Getuschel."

Er ließ seine Haare tief in das Gesicht fallen, seine Bewegungen wurden fahriger.

„Ich war immer der letzte Dreck, doch ein Mädchen war da, die anders war als die Leute. ‚Severus' hat sie gesagt und nicht einfach nur ‚Snape' wie alle anderen. Und wenn sie etwas wollte, dann hat sie ‚bitte' gesagt. Alle haben nur geglotzt, wenn Lily und ich zusammen waren, es war so anders. Einmal habe ich Feldblumen gepflückt und sie überrascht und sie hat gesagt: ‚Ach, sind die schön' und ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich noch mehr holen werde. Losgerannt bin ich, wie der Wind und habe ihr noch einen ganz Arm voll Blumen gebracht. Es war wohl sehr plump, was soll ein Mensch mit so vielen Blumen, doch sie hat sich nichts anmerken lassen von meiner Ungeschicklichkeit."

Snapes Augen glitzerten traurig.

„Sie hat die Blumen in Gläser und Flaschen in ihr Zimmer gestellt, es sah aus wie ein Garten."

Harry lächelte und stellte sich Lily vor, wie sie Blumen und Schönes geliebt hatte.

„Und dann, in Hogwarts war sie immer noch an meiner Seite, ich hatte das gar nicht verdient. Hab mich schon damals mit den übelsten Leuten abgegeben, vielleicht wollte ich mich überlegen fühlen, was weiß ich denn. Lily hat immer versucht auf mich einzureden, und oft hatte sie Erfolg, besonders in den Ferien. Doch dann… die Macht des dunklen Lords war einfach zu magnetisch, erdrückend und gewaltig. Die Methoden, die er benutzt hat um seine Anhänger für sich zu gewinnen, sie für immer an sich zu binden waren widerwärtig genial. Und ich war so blöd zu denken, dass er vielleicht sogar Recht hatte. Es klang alles so überzeugend aus seinem Mund, und irgendwie dachte ich zum ersten Mal, ich würde irgendwo dazugehören."

Harry wusste nichts Passendes zu sagen, doch Nichtstun erschien ihm auch unhöflich.

„Wie dumm kann ein Mensch eigentlich sein?" fragte Snape und drehte sich unvermittelt zu Harry, als hätte der eine Antwort darauf. Harry selbst hatte viele unüberlegte Dinge in seinem Leben getan, also bemühte er sich, so verständnisvoll wie nur irgend möglich dreinzuschauen.

Er musste leider feststellen, dass er mit der ganzen Situation restlos überfordert war. Warum war er nicht nach St Mungo Appariert? (weil es kein Gegengift gab, und wer wollte schon dort sterben.)

Er wollte nicht hören, warum es für Snape logisch und die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war, zu den Todessern zu gehen, denn dies würde an seiner Weltordnung rütteln, würde vieles in Frage stellen, wofür er ganz und gar noch nicht bereit war.

„Snape?" fragte er vorsichtig und warf einen kleinen Stein ins Wasser. Irgendwie war das beruhigend, also tat er es noch einmal. Und noch einmal.

„Warum hast du mich hier hergebracht, Potter? Inwieweit profitierst du davon?"

Diese Frage verwirrte Harry, also antwortete er nicht.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor der Mann sich wieder regte, Harry vergewisserte sich, dass er noch lebte.

„Warum haben Sie immer so getan, als ob ich das alles gewollt habe… der Auserwählte… Fan Club und so. Warum haben Sie mich _derart_ gehasst?"

Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass er wieder zum Sie gewechselt war.

„Oh Merlin", lallte Snape und schaffte es, sich wieder etwas gerade anzusehen.

„Du verstehst nichts, nicht wahr, Potter? Absolut nichts. Ich habe immer versucht, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass du sogar bei meinem Tod anwesend bist. Zum zweiten Mal. Alle reden von dir, schreiben über dich, wollen dich töten, retten, gefangen nehmen. Wo immer ich bin, du bist entweder da oder steckst hinter den Problemen, die sich gerade stellen."

„Ich…"

„Halt den Mund, Junge. Du bist mein Albtraum. Eine bizarre Kombination dessen was ich… das Einzige, was jemals etwas bedeutet hat und etwas, das ich so sehr hasse, dass…" Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern warf stattdessen einen Stein ins Wasser. Harry saß wie eingefroren.

„Und dann überlebst du einen direkten Angriff des Dunklen Lords. Ein paar Jahre später spazierst du in mein Leben, mit dieser Brille, diesen Haaren und diesen _Augen_. Ich habe wirklich versucht, dich zu beschützen, doch du hast dich widersetzt, dich immer und immer wieder in Lebensgefahr gebracht…" Er warf resigniert die Arme hoch. „In deinem dritten Schuljahr konfrontierte Lupin mich mit einem Irrwicht. Du wirst es nicht glauben, es nahm deine Gestalt an. Tot. In deinem ersten Jahr sah den Spiegel Nerhegeb. Du warst vor mir da und hast hineingestarrt, doch hätte ich einen Blick gewagt, du hättest mir sicher entgegengewinkt. Ohne Narbe. Ohne eine einzige verdammte Narbe. Beruhigungstränke machen abhängig, weißt du…"

Snape fluchte unzusammenhängend und schwieg dann.

„Nach dem Krieg", begann Harry zögerlich, „Ich habe so oft versucht, Kontakt aufzunehmen…"

„Ich habe im Krieg den Verstand verloren, Potter." Die Aussage traf Harry hart, wenn auch nicht unbedingt unerwartet. Er hatte manchmal darüber nachdenken müssen, wie hart sein siebtes Schuljahr für alle gewesen sein musste, die in Hogwarts verblieben waren, besonders Snape.

„Ich wusste selten, wo Ihr wart, es war nur klar, dass du in Lebensgefahr warst, jede Minute. Eure Pläne waren arrogant, halsbrecherisch und wenig durchdacht und bei jeder Nachricht um das Trio…" Snape stockte. Zum ersten Mal schien ihm nun auch noch die Stimme zu versagen. Es war plötzlich sehr kalt. „Mein Auftrag war es nun, Lilys Sohn vom Selbstmord zu überzeugen, und danach war - nichts."

Harry hatte langsam Probleme, dem Mann zu folgen, was wahrscheinlich an beiden lag. Wieder Schweigen. Sechzig Minuten waren eine lange Zeit. Snapes Aussprache und Bewegungen wurden unkoordinierter, unkontrollierter, sie machten Harry Angst. Ein unangenehmes, schweres Gefühl, nicht unbedingt vom Whiskey ausgelöst, machte sich in Harrys Magen breit. Er krümmte und wand sich, dann wurde es wieder besser. Er spürte den stechenden, fast besorgten Blick des Tränkemeisters auf sich.

„Diese Carrows, die Befehle des Dunklen Lords, Dumbledores Geheimnisse und diese Lügen, das Ungewisse und die Todessertreffen, Charity, diese Blicke von allen Seiten und die ständige Gewissheit, das alles wofür ich sieben Jahre lang gekämpft hatte – Lilys Sohn am Leben zu halten – vergebens gewesen war." Der ältere Zauberer zitterte und stützte den zu schweren Kopf mit den Händen. Harry streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, er saß ja direkt neben ihm. Er spürte, wie die Schulter unter ihm bebte, doch er zog die Hand nicht weg.

Snape hob seinen linken Arm und inspizierte das Dunkle Mal. Harry sah, dass es verblasste und konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Stattdessen färbten sich die Fingerkuppen dunkler und kleine Flecken traten überall auf der Haut hervor. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm schweißig in die Stirn , er hielt die Lippen fest geschlossen und starrte böse auf seinen Arm. Er holte tief Atem, und es schien, als wollte er sich aufrichten. Aber dann sank er wieder zusammen.

„Sag nichts, Potter."

„Nein."

„Nein, Sir heißt das!" Er wollte brüllen, aber seine Stimme war wohl zu schwach.

„Nein, Sir."

Harry wunderte sich nicht mehr über die plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankungen und Unberechenbarkeit waren schon immer Teil dieses Mannes gewesen.

Ein schwer zu identifizierendes Geräusch entfuhr dem Mann neben ihm und Harry sah plötzlich auf. „Ich spüre meine Beine nicht", sagte er fast beiläufig, doch immer noch mit Zorn in der Stimme. Es schien ihn nicht sehr zu stören. Dann sah er wieder auf seinen Arm. Das Dunkle Mal war fast nicht mehr zu erkennen, doch dunkle Flecken breiteten sich überall aus, das Mondlicht verstärkte die Wirkung noch.

„Das sind Totenflecken", erklärte Snape in seinem Lehrerton. Die schwarzen Augen schimmerten, doch Harry sah nicht weg. Stattdessen drückte er die bebende Schulter. Snape wischte sich über das Gesicht.

Dann schwiegen sie, Snape hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Reden, es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Harry starrte auf das Meer, lehnte sich an den Felsen hinter ihm und umschlang seine Knie mit seinen Armen, denn es war trotz Wärmezauber kalt.

Er musste eingeschlafen sein, doch als er erwachte, war er allein. Seine Glieder waren steif und eiskalt, er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Seine Zähne schlugen unkontrolliert aufeinander und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so leer gefühlt zu haben. Das Meer schepperte gegen den Felsen, kaltes Wasser spritzte gegen Harrys Beine. Und es roch nach Fisch und Algen. Harrys Augen brannten. Er seufzte, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.


End file.
